


Not enough

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Needs, wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another J/C drabble based on a fiddle by Camryn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not enough

"I once said that being a Captain had its advantages, that I could keep things to myself. But being the Captain has also prevented me from saying the very thing I have wanted to say to you for a very long time."

"Kathryn..."

"Let me finish! Before I lose my nerve."

"You never lose your nerve!"

"Before I lose you..."

"You'll never lose me."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, because I know that, no matter what, I will be forever in your heart."

"That's not the same."

"It's what you have now."

"And what if that's not enough?"

 

The End


End file.
